


Desolation: A Nice Place to Visit

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Saw "The Ghost Monument" yesterday (insert nerdy squeal of excitement) and this oddly fluffy Rose/13 idea popped into my head.   No real spoilers, please enjoy :=)





	Desolation: A Nice Place to Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Saw "The Ghost Monument" yesterday (insert nerdy squeal of excitement) and this oddly fluffy Rose/13 idea popped into my head. No real spoilers, please enjoy :=)

******

Rose sighed as she laid back on the large flat rock, grimacing at the glare from the three suns

“Want to borrow my shades?” The Doctor asked, handing her a pair of sunglasses as she laid down next to Rose “well, I say ‘mine’,” she shrugged “can’t remember who I borrowed them off of,” she frowned thoughtfully “it was either…Audrey Hepburn or…Pythagoras”

Rose examined the sunglasses, taking note of the distinctly 1960s-style design

“Probably Audrey Hepburn” she mused, sliding them on

“Probably,” The Doctor agreed "did I ever take you to meet her?" she wondered

"No, I don't think so," Rose answered "we met Marilyn Monroe"

"I nearly married her" The Doctor snorted, earning a chuckle from Rose

“So, what’s this planet called anyway?” Rose wondered

“Doesn’t really have a name,” The Doctor shrugged as she dug through her pockets “hey! Sonic sunglasses! I’ve been looking for these!” she grinned as she found her predecessor’s sonic sunglasses which she quickly slid on “anyway,” she continued “most people just call this place ‘desolation’.”

“Desolation,” Rose repeated, lifting her head and looking around “right. And you thought that a place called ‘desolation’ would be a good spot for a rest?”

“It’s just until the TARDIS finishes refueling,” The Doctor dismissed “don’t drink the water and don’t stay out at night and you’ll be fine”

“What’s in the water?” Rose wondered

“You don’t want to know”

“Well, what comes out at night?”

“You don’t want to know”

“You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet”

The Doctor smirked and then sat up, holding out the sonic sunglasses

“Trade you?” she offered

Rose snorted

“No thanks, I’ve seen your browser history” she chuckled

The Doctor blushed prettily as she put the sonic sunglasses back on and then rooted through her pockets again

“Apple?” she offered

“Sure,” Rose took the apple and bit into it “hmm, mushy,” she spat out the bite she’d taken and then, after a moment’s thought, tossed the apple away, laying back down, folding her arms behind her head “three suns” she noted

“Hmm,” The Doctor agreed absently, looking up at a chime from the TARDIS “ah, there we go!” she hopped to her feet, Rose quickly following “race you?” The Doctor grinned, already breaking out into a run for the familiar blue box

“Cheater!” Rose laughed, giving chase…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
